bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōkiboshi
Hōki Boshi is the second single released by Younha. It is used as the third ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 26 to 38 in the Japanese version, starting at Episode 27 in the dubbed version. Track List :1. Hōki Boshi (ほうき星) :2. Ashita, Tenki ni Nare (あした、天気になれ) :3. Omoide ni Dekinai (思い出にできない) :4. Hōki Boshi (Instrumental) (ほうき星 (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= yozora o miage hitori houki boshi o mita no isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba sora kakenuke tonde iku, donna ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi dakara houki boshi zutto kowarenai yo ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de anata no ima terashi sora o megurou atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo |-| English= Looking up to the night sky alone, I saw a comet Though it burst open and disappeared in an instant When I think of you, my heart aches I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky If I could turn into a comet I would go flying through the sky No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong So this comet will never break open When I complain about hating it when it rains Even now I still remember what you would say How, after the rain, stars will appear beautifully in the night sky When I think about that I think that I can grow to like the rain, too If I could turn into a comet I would shed my overflowing light As you look at the night sky when you're sad I want to shine more so that you will smile You're always fighting something by yourself Being by your side is all I can do If I could turn into a comet I would go flying through the sky, surely I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light Lighting up your present and passing through the sky If I could turn into a comet I would certainly be by your side, at any time Characters The third ending theme featured a variety of animations which highlighted each of the Gotei 13's Divisions, particularly the captains and lieutenants. For the most part, Yoruichi Shihōin appears in these animations in her cat form, unless otherwise noted. First Division Featured in episode 36. The characters in the animation featuring the 1st Division, in order of appearance, are: *Ganju Shiba *Bonnie *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Shunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Byakuya Kuchiki *Retsu Unohana *Suì-Fēng *Kaname Tōsen *Sajin Komamura *Sōsuke Aizen *Renji Abarai *Izuru Kira *Tetsuzaemon Iba Second Division Featured in episode 31. The characters in the animation featuring the 2nd Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Suì-Fēng *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Yoruichi Shihōin (in her Shinigami form) Third Division Featured in episode 27. The characters in the animation featuring the 3rd Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Gin Ichimaru *Izuru Kira *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai Fourth Division Featured in episode 30. The characters in the animation featuring the 4th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yasutora Sado *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yoruichi Shihōin *Retsu Unohana *Isane Kotetsu *Ikkaku Madarame *Hanatarō Yamada *Makizō Aramaki *Yasochika Iemura *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Harunobu Ogidō *Kiyone Kotetsu Fifth Division Featured in episode 34. The characters in the animation featuring the 5th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Rangiku Matsumoto *Tōshirō Hitsugaya Sixth Division Featured in episode 26, but is missing in the English dub. The characters in the animation featuring the 6th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Uryū Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Hisana Kuchiki *Rikichi Seventh Division Featured in episode 33. The characters in the animation featuring the 7th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yasutora Sado *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Sajin Komamura *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yachiru Kusajishi *Rangiku Matsumoto Eighth Division Featured in episode 37. The characters in the animation featuring the 8th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Nanao Ise *Shunsui Kyōraku *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Kiyone Kotetsu *Isane Kotetsu Ninth Division Featured in episode 32. The characters in the animation featuring the 9th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Uryū Ishida *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki *Kaname Tōsen *Shūhei Hisagi *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Nanao Ise Tenth Division Featured in episode 35. The characters in the animation featuring the 10th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Ganju Shiba *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Gin Ichimaru *Momo Hinamori Eleventh Division Featured in episode 28. The characters in the animation featuring the 11th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Makizō Aramaki Twelfth Division Featured in episode 29. The characters in the animation featuring the 12th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Yoruichi Shihōin *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Hiyosu *Akon *Rangiku Matsumoto *Momo Hinamori *Kiyone Kotetsu *Nanao Ise *Kisuke Urahara Thirteenth Division Featured in episode 38. The characters in the animation featuring the 13th Division, in order of appearance, are: *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sentarō Kotsubaki *Kiyone Kotetsu *Rukia Kuchiki *Kaien Shiba External Links Houki Boshi Wikipedia Article Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending